Sonic and Amy's First Date
by FuckingKat
Summary: Sonic has been stalking Amy for years. 6, to be exact. He has constantly asked out Amy only to be rejected. He was too dumb to realize that she no longer liked him. But this time it's different. She said yes. Now he's going on a date with her. How will this date turn out? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

Hai Guys :3 ! My name is Kat and this is my first fanfiction story! I guess it's a little Out of Character since I don't really watch Sonic, but my sister does so I wrote this since she claims Sonic X Amy stories are "unoriginal" and "spelt horribly" in which, a lot probably are... But getting to the point uhm like, follow and leave a comment if that's what you do! Comments and reasonable constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading and gomenasai this is my FIRST TIME (story! You hentai Lol), bear with me if it's awful \3 Lol ;D

-DISCLAIMER-㈇3 I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND CHARACTERS ETC. I just own my own writing skills in this story!

CHAPTER ONE㈏3

"Hi, Sonic. We still on for tonight?"

God, her voice sounded so beautiful. Sonic pauses for a moment, relishing the sound of her heavenly breathing.

"AHEM. Sonic?"

"Y-yes Amy? Um, yes I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock to watch that yaoi NaruSasu film."

*click*

I love the sound of her hanging up. After asking her out 472 times, she finally admitted her undying love for him by accepting his confession!

"What should I wear to our date?"

Sonic looks around his messy room. He spots a pair of neon yellow boxers, with Amy's face printed on them. They look kinda gross since he jizzed in his pants the last time he wore them... Imagining her moaning as he slowly- Sonic shakes his head.

"Gah! I can't think of that now!"

*Ding Dong!*

"Crap! Who could it be at a time like this?!"

Sonic rushes down the stairs, almost killing himself in the process.

He yanks the door open," WHAT?!"

Rouge is standing there her mouth agape, her batty cheeks tinged with pink.

"Rouge?" Sonic begins.

"Sonic... I, um... need you to stalk Knuckles for me. I think he's cheating on me!"The words tumble out of Rouge's mouth, embarassing her.

Sonic just stands there, stunned. She's a wreck, her black tightsuit ripped in various places. One specific hole, catches Sonic's attention... the one dangerously close to exsposing her nipple. Rouge notices his gaze and casually shifts her stance, hiding the hole.

"Before that... What... Happened to you?" Sonic asks.

"What?"

Sonic points to her clothes, blushing a bit.

"Oh, this?" She shrugs, "Knuckles threw me out the window."

Sonic is speechless. Is this Knuckle's normal behavior?

Sonic changes the subject, "Well I can't help you... I have a date with Amy in...," he turns around, straining to see the living room clock," ONE MINUTE?! OH MY HEDGIE BABIES! I HAVE TO GO!"

Sonic slams the door in her face, and races up the stairs.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO WEAR!" Sonic screams. "Wait the dirty laundry!"

He runs at the speed of light into his trashy bathroom, and rips out a plain white tee and a pair of purple shorts from his hamper.

"Now if only I can get to photoshop..."

Sonic rushes to his computer and shoves his tee-shirt into the printer. He prints a red tie onto his tee-shirt. Sonic jumps into his clothes. Sonic glances at his watch on the floor... Ten seconds left!

"I'm not gunna make it!"

Sonic suddenly spots his window. "I'll just jump across the rooftops!"

Just as Sonic takes one step he is knocked down with a horrible stench.

"UGH! My clothes! I wore these when I went manure diving with Shadow!"

Defeated, Sonic slumps his shoulders and tears pool in his eyes.

"You're going to give up that fast?"

Sonic looks up and a completely naked Rouge is laying on his bed.

Sonic's eyes jump out of his head," WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I couldn't find your towels."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

"You left the door unlocked after you slammed it in my face."

"WHY ARE YOU N-NAKED?!"

Rouge sticks her pinky in her ear, "Holy Bat mama, do you always have to yell?" Sonic just looks away, remembering the dissappointment of missing his and Amy's first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back ! Inspiration suddenly hit me and I think I'm going to be uploading a full complete story for once! :D

Shadowscast214: Don't worry it's a Sonamy story! And you are forgiven, just use your inside voice next time... Hehe ;3

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘ **DISCLAIMER**: **I DON'T OWN SONIC CHARACTERS, MERCHANDISE, THE SERIES ETC! Just this Fanfiction!**

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘！****(◎_◎;)**

**CHAPTER TWO㈏3**

"Ugh, whatever. Just put some clothes on." Sonic says, irritated.

"Wow. What a way to treat a woman." Rouge scoffs.

"You're one to talk. Knuckles threw you out the window!"

"It's only because he loves me!"

_That's his way of showing love? S_onic would never want to get on his bad side.

"Stupid bat woman..." Sonic mumbles.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait! Before you go... Can I have that candy on your dresser?" Rouge calls out.

_What candy?_ "Yeah whatever."

Sonic walks down the stairs with a heavy heart. He opens the front door. Knuckles is standing in front of him, his hand frozen mid-knock. Knuckles seems to be embarassed about being seen.

"Sonic... Hey."

"What is it Knuckles." Sonic says annoyed.

"Uh... Can you do me a favor?"

"No."

Sonic tries to slip past him, but Knuckles grabs his shoulder.

"W-wait, I need you to stalk Rouge for me! I think she's having an affair with another hedgehog woman."

"You're not even married. And she's not a lesbian." _Moron_.

"Well... Uh you know what I mean."

_No I don't!_ Sonic snaps to himself.

"And I'm not a stalker-"

"I found them!" Rouge yells.

Sonic turns around and sees a naked Rouge holding up a pink towel and a bag of condoms. She half flies, half runs down the stairs.

"By the way what flavor are these?" Rouge shoves the condoms in Sonic's face. Sonic turns his face slightly to see a seething Knuckles.

"Wait I can explain-" Sonic begins.

"Oh Knuckles. I didn't see you there." Rouge crosses her arms, and an open condom falls in front of Knuckles.

"**I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!**" Knuckles roars and leans back to punch Sonic.

Sonic dodges, just as Knuckles fist completley destroys his doorframe. Sonic runs for his life.

_Crap! I have to get out of here!_ "There's nowhere to hide!"

Sonic turns around just in time to see Knuckles punch a car that was in his way so hard that it explodes.

_I'm dead!_

Sonic is running at breakneck speed, but Knuckles' rage seems to be empowering him enough to keep up.

_Do I have to use my special move? I haven't perfected it yet and I'm not sure if I can stop._

A tree suddenly grazes by Sonic's ear, barely missing. He can see where Knuckles' hand grabbed it.

_But I have no other choice._

Sonic suddenly halts, Knuckles rushes past him. Sonic uses this chance to leap off Knuckle's head into the air.

"Infinity Dash!"

Sonic is running at an insane speed.

_I'm running on air!_ _But I don't know how to stop!_

It just keeps getting faster and faster. It's so fast that the colors in the scenery run together, making it look like Sonic is running through a spinning rainbow tunnel. Suddenly an excruciating pain shoots through Sonic's body, knocking him unconscious.

**-—–-**

There's a silver hedgehog, clothed in white. She's looking at Sonic and smiling.

_I have to touch her._

Sonic reaches his hand up to her face.

**"SONIC!" **

The angelic hedgehog is screaming profanities in his face and shaking him really hard.

_What the hell?!_

Sonic struggles in her grip. He suddenly feels freezing.

"WHAT THE?!"

Sonic's eyes fly open. Amy is crying, she's holding Sonic's head in her lap. There's a spilled bucket of water on the floor that Amy dumped on him. There's also a giant hole in Amy's wall that Sonic apparently crashed through.

"A-Amy! What's wrong?!"

That sentance set off a switch in Amy. Her emerald eyes morph into a dark toxic shade of green.

**"SONIC HOW COULD YOU RAPE ROUGE?!"**

Sonic is shocked speechless.

"I mean you are extremely clingy, but tonight I was going to let you... But you couldn't even wait... and with Rouge..." Amy looks away.

"WHAT?"

"You know exactly what! I didn't even like you anyway..."

Sonic's heart shatters.

"But now that you've raped Rouge... I suddenly want you."

Amy's eyes fall to the ground and cautiously peer up at Sonic beneath her lashes.

Sonic's heart surges with hope, but he feels confused.

"Wait, what? Who told you that I... raped Rouge?"

"Oh, it's everywhere!" Amy laughs, "You're on America's Most Wanted and there's a world-wide manhunt for you led by Knuckles and the blood houndhogs."

_Sonic is paralyzed with fear. Knuckles is crazy... It was all a complete misunderstanding! I have to tell Amy the truth!_ Sonic opens his mouth, but is cut off by Amy.

"You are famous Sonic and because of that I want to have sex with you!"

Amy grabs Sonic's hand and looks deep into his eyes. Sonic is in a daze. _Did she say what I think she said? This is kind of weird, but I've always dreamed of this moment! Forget the truth!_

"I only have 21 STDs, but don't worry the least dangerous one I have is AIDS."

_What's an STD? Too bad I quit elementary school._ Sonic starts to reminice about his delinquent days in Pre-K.

"Gah! I can't think of that now!"

"What, you don't want to?" Amy says, hurt.

"No I do, I do! You can give me all the STDs you want, AFTER I go into hiding! I'm a world-wide criminal, remember?"

Amy looks at him strangely then her emerald eyes light up.

"I know just the place!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, here is the long awaited chapter 3! Sonic is a world-wide criminal due to Knuckles giant misunderstanding. So now Sonic and Amy have gone into hiding! Will they ever have their first date? Stay tuned... Btw this is an out of character parody of Sonamy. Leave a review of what you think ! :D

**ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWNN SONIC! JUST THIS FANFICTION!ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣****)┘**

**CHAPTER 3****?**

"You can take it off now."

Sonic reaches up and gladly unties the blindfold over his eyes. He's been wearing it for hours and when he asked Amy why he had to wear one, she just replied vaguelly that where they were going had to remain "a secret." Sonic opens his eyes. He is in a dark moist cave.

"Where are we?" Sonic asks.

"Hold that thought..." Amy says, while lifting up a stalagmite.

Suddenly a tube-like elevator appears. It opens with fog coming out of it.

"What are you waiting for, Sonic?" Amy grabs his hand and tugs him into the elevator, skipping along the way.

The elevator closes, they are alone together. Sonic is suddenly alot more aware of Amy. Especially since she's still holding his hand. Sonic gulps and hopes she doesn't feel how sweaty his hands are.

_Jeez, I need to calm down. I've been imagining a moment like this for 6 years! I should be prepared by now!_

Time seems to pass more and more slowly, Sonic notes how each heartbeat becomes more and more painful to him.

_I can't take this anymore!_

Sonic steals a glance down at Amy. She is already looking at him, a smirk spreads across her face. Her eyes shining with amusement.

_Oh hedgie-baby this is embarassing. _

Sonic looks up again, trying to block out everything. Trying to block out the sensation of her soft hand wrapped around his... Trying to block out the feel of her rosy locks tickling at his chest. Sonic groans in despair. He feels Amy stiffen beneath him.

_Do I dare look down?_ Sonic questions himself.

He feels Amy turn around and place her hand on his shorts. Something embarassing happens.

_I dare not!_

"Woah Sonic, can you even fit these shorts?"

Sonic doesn't answer, a painful blush sweeps across his cheeks. He wished he never entered the elevator with her.

"Sonic seriously."

Amy grabs his chin, forcing him to look down. He finally meets her green eyes. And of course his body spazzed in reaction. Sonic jumps up, smashing his head into the elevator ceiling. _Owww._ Sonic shuts his eyes in agony .

"Uhh... Err, Sonic ..."

Sonic is still in pain, not bothering to answer Amy. He feels a cold chill between his legs.

_Maybe I'm bleeding?_

"S-sonic I can um see your hedgehog maker." Amy clears her throat.

_What?! _Sonic's eyes shoot open, his shorts and boxers apparently fell off. Sonic scrambles to put them back on. He shoves his leg through his shorts so fast, that it rips. Sonic's eyes sting with tears of embarassment. He looks away.

"I told you, you couldn't fit those pants." Amy says, matter-of-factly.

Sonic sniffles slightly. _Dammit, stop crying!_

"Here just wear mine." Amy slips out of the shorts she was wearing beneath her dress, handing them to Sonic.

Sonic just grabs them, too depressed to imagine anything ecchi. He slips on the tight spandex, trying to maintain whatever shred of dignity he had left. The elevator comes to a stop and automatically opens.

Doctor Eggman is standing in front of Sonic.

"Amyyyy!" Doctor Eggman leans down and kisses Amy flat on the lips.

Sonic is shocked. Doctor Eggman finally notices Sonic.

"Ah... Sonic? Is it? Amy's long lost criminalized brother... Welcome to your _temporary_ stay." Eggman says, putting an emphasis on temporary.

_Brother?_ Sonic stares at Amy. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"Also," Eggman adds," Are you sure you can fit those pants?" He stares pointedly at Sonic's spandex.

Sonic facepalms.


End file.
